


a honey moon in xhorhas is the best kind

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Scheming, Tumblr Prompt, beau is making an effort, implied beau x jester, jester is a very good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Jester has just the plan to make Nott & Yeza happy, now that they're reunited





	a honey moon in xhorhas is the best kind

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: The M9 making a special Honey moon for Nott and Yeza once they are out of danger
> 
> dont think too hard about the details

“Hey you guys,” Jester whispers, shaking Beau and Caleb awake. Fjord, who she’s been on watch with, is watching, amused look on his face. Yasha is in the corner sharpening her sword, and looks up as Jester speaks. Caduceus is meditating in the other corner. Beau wakes up, “Whaa- who’m I fightin’?” she asks groggily, groping for her staff.    

Caleb awakens slower, and quieter than Beau. “Sssshhhhh, you’ll wake up Nott!” Jester whisper-shouted. “Listen, you guys, you remember when Nott said she and Yeza never got to go on their honeymoon?? We should give them one!”

Her announcement is met with six blank stares. Fjord is the first to speak. “Uhh, Jester, not that it isn’t a sweet idea, but. How exactly are we supposed to do that?”

Jester replies, not troubled in the slightest, “Once we rescue Yeza and are back above ground we give them a honeymoon! We can find a town, and reserve them a nice dinner, and let them stay together for a few days in, like, a _really_ fancy inn!”

The whispered discussion continues throughout the night, as the group trades ideas and figures out the logistics of their plan.

* * *

 

Nott looks at the note, and the package lying beside it. “ _Wear this and be downstairs by seven!_ ” is written in Jester’s loopy handwriting. Finally she opens the package and almost immediately drops it on the ground. Inside is a white dress shirt, a black vest, and accompanying black pants. Something _Veth_ would’ve worn. She thinks about ignoring the note, and the clothes, and going back to bed. But- it’s Jester. And like it or not, she trusts Jester. So she puts on the clothes, feeling exposed without the thick layer of bandages and rags she’s used to, despite the normalcy of goblins here.

She heads downstairs to see that Beau and Jester are standing at the bar. Jester spots her immediately and frantically motions her over. “Nott!! Okay, okay, so you know how you said that you and Yeza wanted to go on a honeymoon, but never were able to? Well we made one for you!”

Nott blinks at her, yellow eyes wide. She looks down at the clothes she’s wearing and realizes. “Did- Jester did you have clothes made for me? And- what do you mean, you made us a honeymoon?”

It’s Beau who answers, instead of Jester. “You’ve got a week-long reservation at the best inn in town, which, to be honest is pretty shit, but it’s better than this one, so,” she shrugs, looking slightly embarrassed to be the one explaining this, “And Jester made up a whole itinerary for you guys-, hey Jester, give her the paper.”

Jester pulls out a piece of paper absolutely covered in ink. There’s a list of dates, times, and places written in sparkling blue, and the paper is bordered by swirls of pink, purple, and green, with little figures mixed within the lines.

“Here, Yasha helped me figure out the best places to go. Well actually, she didn’t help that much, ‘cause apparently she’s from the _south_ , but she helped translate a little. Oh! There’s Yeza!”

Nott turns around, to see Yeza making his way down the stairs. It’s clear some attempt was made to brush his hair and sideburns, but they’re still the same bushy mess she remembers. He’s wearing a bow tie over his vest, and his hair is tied into a ponytail with a matching ribbon. His round face is as red as hers is green, and he does a funny thing with his breathing when he sees her.

“Veth? Er, do you know what’s going on? Your half-orc friend, Fjord, came to my room to help me dress? And told me to come downstairs when I was done?”

Before Nott can answer, Jester does it for her, “You’re going on your honeymoon! Nott has the itinerary, and there’s a map on the back to show you where the inn is. We’re all going to stay here and out of your way, and we hope you have fun! Good luck you two!” With that, Jester grabs Beau and dashes upstairs, a wide grin on her face.

Nott and Yeza take a moment to stare at each other, before Nott starts giggling. She composes herself after a few seconds, then glances at Yeza with a jaunty smile, “Well, are you ready to have that honeymoon we always talked about?”

Yeza grins back, “I admit, I never thought it would be in _Xhorhas_ , of all places,” he says, and wraps an arm around her, "But of course I'll go anywhere with you."

**Author's Note:**

> -hot take: yeza will inform anyone who gets within thirty feet of him how much better his wife looks than him in a suit  
> -impromptu swamp country small town honeymoon ftw  
> -the real honeymoon was the friends they made along the way


End file.
